particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnussian Liberation Front
170,000 |Affiliation = Right Wing Brotherhood |Ideology = Darnussian Equality, Capitalism, Conservatism, Anti-Thallerism, Republicanism, Libertarianism |Seats1 Title = Reichstag Seats |Seats1 = |Colour = Plum |Foundation = December 4183 |Youth wing = Youth Front |Slogan = "Eternal Reform" |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Seats |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Govenorships |Seats3 = |Student wing = Student Front |Website = www.groepvoordevtijheid.rc |Headquarters = Oudveld, Zeelond |Leader = Matthijs Westerbeek |political parties = Darnussian Political Parties}} The Darnussian Liberation Front (Darnussian: Darnussisch Bevrijding Voorkant), formerly the Group For Freedom (Darnussian: Groep Voor de Vrijheid), is a political party in the Narikatonisches Reich. It currently has a total of 44 seats and is led by Matthijs Westerbeek. History First Years (GVV) The party was originally founded as a Darnussian nationalist movement under the leadership of Katrien Haccou in December of 4183. Economically, it fought for a system of regulated capitalism and socially it campaigned for race equality and traditional values. It first won 36 seats and 5 million votes. After the passing of a bill banning Darnussian nationalism being openly displayed, the party removed outward successionism from its party platform, but retained its value of having Darnussians be regarded equally to Dundorfians and given equal rights. It became allies with the Neue Wahl coalition and continued strong support for centre-right economic policies and accepting social policies. It announced support for devolution to Darnussia, the abolishment of slavery and the decriminalisation of segregation. First Term of Government (GVV) In 4187, it won 49 seats and 8 million votes, up 13 seats and 3 million votes respectively. Immediately afterwards, the GVV and Neue Wahl formed a coalition, and passed a bill banning slavery and segregation. The party completed its goal of assuring equality for local peoples. After winning the election, the part wielded more influence and helped pass bills which legalised criticism of the government as well as passing a budget and supporting local governments. There were, however, disagreements, between the three government parties. Radicalisation (DBV) After somewhat disappointing results in the 4190 election in which 5 seats were lost, Katrien Haccou resigned as leader and was replaced by Saartje Gasner, who won 29-15 over Hubert Nooij, the infrastructure minister. She promised to bring the party more to the right. After the TE re-entered government they re-branded as the DBV and became greatly more radical, with Gasner encouraging resistance, protest and demonstrations. The DBV was exceptionally more aggressive, and became more sceptical of the Thaller dynasty. Westerbeek (DBV) After massive losses in 4193, the party reformed around a new leader, as Ganser had stepped down. Unanimously, Matthijs Westerbeek was elected by the party. He was a more traditionally centre-right politician, who was economically capitalist but socially accepting. Despite losing seats, the DBV did get back into government as its allies gained enough to push the TE out of power. Taking advantage of this, the DBV pressed through bills which legalised criticism of the government and allowed other religions than the TE cult to be practised. In 4195, the KP pushed forward with an early election, believing it would increase their majority. The TE, hoping to get back in power, voted for it. The DBV were angered by the gamble. Third Term of Government (DBV) The early election led to the government losing to the TE, but soon after a coalition was formed after the PNF dissolved. In the party's third term of government, Westerbeek moved the party to the right and encouraged extreme capitalist libertarianism, hoping to represent economic and personal liberty. With that, the party became a broadly libertarian party. Party Leaders Electoral History Legislature of the Reich